the black dragon slayer of fairy tail
by the 2 tailed fox
Summary: i was your ordinary teenager until i was hit by a truck and was given a second chance by god so i will use my limited knowledge to change things for the better for my name is Ryan nightwing/ minor crossover with sword art online
1. Chapter 1

i **don't own fairy tail or sao if i did natsu would be a powerhouse and kirito would be more social**

hi my Ryan i'm 5'9 18 years old and i have brownish-blond hair greenish-blue eyes and i'm wearing a black jacket underneath is a Royal short sleeved blue shirt blue pants and grey worn out shoes. right now i'm heading home with some grocery's mom asked me to pick up until i hear what sounds what like a horn i look to my right and to my horror it was coming right at me and right when i knew it my world turned black.

i open my eyes to see that everything was white and i was truly scared but fear turned into horror when i heard " **hello Ryan i wasn't expecting you here** " i looked around looking for the voice and said "who are you and where are you" trying to find who said that and the voice said " **everyone knows calls me as god** " i was shock to know that i was in the presence's of THE god of the world i bowed and said "well god i'm sorry to be here" then i here laughing i was confused on why he was laughing and he said " **Ryan i have no problem with you being here but i want to know what you want?** "

i looked down in thought i don't want to go to heaven yet and i don't think want i can go back home i begin to think of where i want to go there has to be other worlds out so i ask god. "are there other worlds out there if so i want to go to one of them please." i heard him hum in thought and he said " **yes there are other worlds out there do you want to go to one?** " he sounded confused while i look thoughtful if there are other worlds out there then i needed to think of the right world to think of after a minute i thought of the right world to pick "i choose the world fairy tail to go to." i said with determination if i saw his face i would see surprise and he said " **are you sure Ryan it is kinda dangerous there.** " i nodded my head yes with a determined look.

i heard god chuckle and said " **very well but i can't send you there unprotected can i.** " then a scroll appeared in front of me i grabbed it to find all types of magic in there including slayer magic. i knew which one i wanted but i wanted to see all the different types of magic and i finally said "i choose fire dragon slayer magic and is it OK that i have the elucidator as well." after a few seconds i saw two light one black and one red. the red entered me and the black one went to my back which made itself into the black swordsman signature blade when i was done marveling my new blade god spoke " **now Ryan i have to say i am transporting you a year before things in that world get heck tick and when you land in the world you will have a companion on your journey.** " i nodded my head and said "OK i can't thank you enough" i bowed my head one more time before my world went white not hearing " **there are some changes to the world you might be surprised about.** "

when my vision cleared i saw i was in a forest and every thing looked shorter so went to a near by stream and saw that i was De-aged into a sixteen year old and my clothes shrunk with me . i looked around and found a cat that is mostly blue with black pointed tip ears black tip tail i picked him went to a nearby town which took a couple of hours to find but when i did i found it in smithereens. i walked up to to chief of the town and asked him "what is going on sir?" he looked at me and said in a weak voice "it is a dragon a dragon that controls the wind no one has been able to stop it." I thought for a second before tell him "I will stop the dragon for you." when the chief looked up he saw me smiling at him. he looked surprised that someone was willingly helping him "you don't need to do that for us" he wanted to be sure i wanted to help them.

i gave him a smirk and said "it's no problem at all but can you keep my friend safe as a request." then slowly handing the egg to the cheff walked to the cliff which i know now that holds a dragon. i gave off a chuckle of excitement and said "i fell my blood burning with excitement or is that my **fire dragon slayer magic.** " at that thought i was confused because i was never happy about a fight on earth. when i made it to the mountain i gulped at seeing hi it is but i'm not backing down i started climbing the mountain which was hard with not being a rock climber and add the to small clothes i was tempted to do the move natsu did in opening 2 where he used his magic to lunch himself at gajeel but i was trying to do this the hard way to become stronger and there is nothing that can stop me.

i stopped at a flat area of the mountain to rest and that took 20 minutes and finally i said "it's gonna take a while to get up to the peak" after i said that i saw a stream so there must be some fish which a couple jump out and taunt me "gotcha you little assholes" i insulted a couple of fish that where giving me trouble and to catch them all (pun intended) it took me 45 minutes just to grab them. Then i walked to my camping area since it is dark then i put the thee fish close to the fire wood and said "alright all i need to do is make a fire" i threw my hand back and when i threw my hand forward fire came out of my hand for some reason every **fire dragon** spell including the **secret arts: crimson lotus** was programmed in my brain which i shouldn't be surprised.

the next day came i re-started my journey to the top and right now i can honestly say i HATE dragons not even 4 hours into my journey to the top i meet the dragon that is destroying the town and the dragon was dark green scales and had yellow eyes and i guess that the wing span is 6 feet. i started growling at the dragon that kills people just for fun " **who dares to come up to the territory of nemesis the sky dragon**." his declaration didn't scare me at all and i said and pointed "here is your person right here my name is Ryan i am gonna kick your ass nemesis" when nemesis heard me he roared charged at me i jumped out of the way and shouted " **FIRE DRAGON'S WING** **ATTACK** " my arms were on fire and i thew to my sides and two fire balls hit nemesis on his side and he gave a roar filled with pain and shouted " **you will pay for that little insect"** and with strength i didn't know i had i jumped above nemesis and my fist left hand was n fire said "i'm not gonna lose to an overgrown lizard like you **fire dragon's iron fist**." i started to descend onto the dragon's back and gave it a nice punch in the back.

nemesis glared at me and did a **sky dragon's roar** my eyes widened and i couldn't think of a way to dodge the attack so i was forced to take the full force of the attack and was lunched down into the forest. I groaned at the pain i was felling but i was not giving up with that i drew my sword and saw nemesis coming at full speed i put elucidator in a position on my back i didn't know it but i was subconsciously did put magic into my sword and with that i jumped into the air and shouted "IT'S NOT OVER YET" and slashed nemesis on the back where i punched him. he gave a roar and fell to the ground i sheathed my sword and looked at nemesis who still had energy to fight and he said " **i'm not done yet insect**." and he charged with a **sky dragon's iron fist** i gave a smirk and said "come and get it scaly **dragon slayer secret art: crimson lotus: phoenix blade**." my whole body was covered in flames and i knew i had to finish this fast so i lunched my self at nemesis who seemed surprised but didn't back down and then and their i surprised him by shooting my self though his stomach but he hasn't died yet " **well done Ryan *** **cough chough* you beat me**." i keep on looking at him but was surprised because i knew he was dying my eyes soften before saying "is there anything i can do."

he gave me a weak smile and with and said " **Ryan i am the weakest of all the dragon's but i want you to turn me into a lacrima** **to carry on my** **will**." with that said nemesis left the world of the living i didn't see the change's that was happening to me my teeth were longer and my eyes turned into animal like slits. the towns people came to see me next to nemesis and the chief came up to me and asked "did you do this boy." i looked at the chief in the eyes and nodded he smiled and said "well boy this calls for a reward Ronald get some jewels and the gate key" after he said that the man named Ronald i presumed went to get the reward and the other towns flock went to celebrate their new freedom when all of them were gone i said "did you knew i was a dragon slayer." it was not a question more of a statement he nodded his head and said "yes i have the ability to tell peoples magic by looking them in the eyes."

Ronald came back with a sack which he handed to me and the chief handed me the exceed to me when i looked inside the sack i was shocked beyond belief it was a zodiac key **aries** key to precise which i took out and tried to remember the opening chat to make a contract then i remembered " i call upon thee in the world of the celestial spirits i beckon you to my side at once pass though the gate **open:gate of the ram aries**." when i saw aries their and she looked the same like she did in the show pink hair wearing a cotton sleeveless dress yellow socks and cotton shoes and i could see the two horns produced on the side of her head.

when she saw me she seemed surprised and asked "are you my new summoner?" i nodded my head yes and i said "yes aries i'm your new summoner." i could tell she was happy and she said "you can summon me any day of the week except the third Sunday of the month." i nodded knowing how important a contract between spirit and summoner is. a few minutes of waiting the exceed woke up he saw me and aries and he was stunned before he remembered ' **help the one that will change the world for the better** ' when he looked at me he asked "who are you?" i looked at the exceed for a few seconds before saying "my name is Ryan and this is aries nice to meet you?" the silent question _'and you are.'_

the exceed picked up on it and said "my name is Conner nice to meet you Ryan and aries" when that was over all three of us looked at the corpse of nemesis ' _now what to do with you_ ' i was shaken from my thought when Conner asked "what are you going to do with that?" i thought ' _didn't nemesis want me to turn him into a lacrima._ ' when i was done with thought process i looked at aries and asked "hey aries can you make him into a lacrima?" aries looked thoughtful before saying "yes but it will take some time to make maybe two years." i was little upset at how long i had to wait but i knew it would be worth it ' _it's not like i can't wait two whole years it gives me more time to train._ '

the next day me and Conner got everything we needed to start our adventure and no matter what nothing will get in our way


	2. joining fairy tail

**i don't own fairy tail or sao if i did natsu would be a powerhouse and kirito would be more social**

it has been one and half years since I've been sent here i learned everything about earthland and i also changed my name to Ryan night-wing i'm now 17 5'6 wearing a black hoodie jacket with grey strips black crosses near the shoulders a metal plate on my left tricep with fur on the wrists and hood, black pants with metal plates on the knees and black metal platted shoes **(a/n a cross between kirito's first and third outfit combined)** with the elucidator hanging near my left shoulder my hair was now flat covered my left eye and reached to the top of my neck. Conner also grew some inches and he wears a red shirt with white strips and black shorts and I decided to help villages that had problems.

Right now Conner and I were in a forest area looking for some food because we were running low Conner then said "Ryan how are we going to find food" he crossed his arms and gave me the ' _what are you gonna do_ ' look i looked up and thought ' _yeah what am i gonna do? wait i got it_ ' i ran to the nearest tree and climbed up it to get the vines hanging on there and got down i started some rope trap. then i grabbed some twigs and sticks to make a pitfall trap "and now we wait Conner for some animals to come." i said to my partner and Conner seemed skeptical about this until we saw the bushes moving we hid behind a tree i whispered to Conner "i told you this was work gonna partner." that was when we heard the traps going off Conner and i went to see what and saw a bear in the pitfall and a deer in the rope trap i took the elucidator out of the sheath and skinned and de-gutted them.

after a while we were eating some bear meat while saving the deer meat for when we need it right before i took a bite of the leg meat i asked "hey Conner do you remember duke everlue three months back?" when Conner heard my question he shuddered as he remembered the maids living their Conner told me "don't remind me just be glad you got something out of it." that was when i reached into my pocket and found what i was looking for and pulled it out it was a key **Virgo's** key and i will never forget how it happened.

 **flashback**

Conner and i were in front of everlue mansion and i brought a my leg up ready to kick the doors down and swung it the doors went flying off it hinges and i said "knock knock" Conner just sweat-dropped at my _direct_ approach and thought ' _he doesn't seemed worried at least there are no guards._ ' after he thought that the most **ugly** maids ever came out and i said "aren't you ugly" Conner nodded his head and i got into fighting stance and so did the maids. all of them ran at me as they shouted "WERE GOING TO THROW YOU RIGHT OUT." i grinned and told them "yeah right i can take you all on **fire dragon talons.** "my feet caught on fire and swung them at them and hit them all on the head. they got up really fast and charged at me with sloppy punches i kept dodging them and told them "you need more practice **fire dragon's sword horn.** "my head caught fire and launched my self at the maids and headbutted one which sent the maid tumbling into two more they were knocked out.

i grabbed elucidator and did a 'come here' motion with my right hand and the maids were about to attack when an even **uglier** one appeared and i knew she was Virgo she was so fat the her maid outfit she is wearing looks like it's about to rip off and she was HUGE **(a/n sorry i can't describe her well)**. Conner and i turned green when we saw her and i said "well the duke has bad tastes in women." i ran at Virgo and did a downward slash on the shoulder she looked me in the eye and told me "master has ordered me take care of you." she jumped in the air and started falling right where i was standing i backed flipped and said "hey Conner some help would be nice." Conner started flying in my direction and grabbed the back of my coat and pulled me into the air.

i glared at Virgo and told her "hey Virgo why don't you try this **fire dragon roar.** " i breathed in some air then let loose my fire breath at her and it was a direct hit but she jumped out of the smoke bank i caused and lunged at us. Conner pulled me upward than did a dive into Virgo's back "sorry about this Conner let go of me." when i told Conner this he was reluctant to let go i landed on my feet then put elucidator over my shoulder then channeled magic into it when i heard the hum i jump high into the air called my attack " **sonic leap"** like my battle with nemesis i did a downward slash on Virgo's back. we both fell to the ground only difference is i landed on my feet while Virgo crashed.

i coughed some smoke which Virgo caused "i hope i'm done." i said but then groaned at seeing Virgo still standing i looked to Conner to see him tying up the rest of the maids. when i looked back at Virgo she was about to kick me ' _perfect_ ' i thought while positioning elucidator correctly and channel magic in it that was when she was going to hit my stomach ' _ **horizontal square**_ ' i mentally said i slashed her in the stomach. then jumped over her head and when i touched the ground i spin around to give a sideways slash to her back then rolled over to her right side slashed her on the hip then i jumped to her left side to slash her on the other hip when my attack was done Virgo was in a transparent blue square and when it disappeared she staggered a bit but that was all i needed so i ran at her with my fist covered in fire " **fire dragon iron fist** " i called and punched her in the face with everything i had and she was launched into a golden statue and disappeared into the spirit realm.

 **flashback end**

after that i made my way to duke everlue summoned aries to tie him up with her wool send him to the rune knights it seems duke everlue committed crimes like kidnapping and force labor which when the rune knights did a investigation of the mansion right after they took him to prison. right after that escapade Virgo appeared which got both Conner and i on guard but all she did was give me her key. when i summoned her she looked younger around 17 5'7 c-cup breasts pink hair wearing a fitting maids outfit blue eyes devoid of emotions and wearing shackles when i told Conner that was Virgo he passed out and i can summon her Monday's, Tuesday's, Thursday's and Saturday's

we were continuing on the path to get out of the forest i knew we was going the right way i just wish i knew where magnolia was so i can join fairy tail then i thought ' _oh i will buy a map in the next town_ ' i looked down to Conner and said "well Conner ready to get out of this forest." Conner looked up to meet my eyes and said "yes Ryan i can't wait to finally to sleep in a real bed" i rolled my eyes and asked with a grin "what about aries soft wool?" Conner looked down with a blush embarrassed i knew he **loved** sleeping on aries wool whenever he can. when i first saw him napping on aries wool i picked him up and when he woke up he scratched my face **hard** i won't let him live it down.

right now i was cutting branch's that were in my view until we heard a scream we ran to where i came from and when we got their Conner and i saw a little girl with pink hair ' _really'_ i thought before continuing she she looked 10 4'6 green eyes she wore a purple shirt and black shorts and purple shoes with a black soles and she was about to be killed by a loin i said " **fire dragon iron fist** " i ignited my left fist and slammed it against the loin it flew into a bolder and after a few seconds it got up i pulled out aries key and said " **open gate of the ram:aries**."aries appeared saying "is something the matter?" i looked at aries and said"aries i need your help." aries nodded i looked back at the loin to see it charge at me i said calmly "aries make a wall" a wall made out of wool appeared between me and the wall i jumped over the wall rocked head back and breathed in and " **fire dragon roar** " i let loose a roar of fire at the loin and when it did a smokescreen happened.

when it was gone the loin was on it's last legs so i turned to aries and said "aries can you please tie it up." pink wool tied around it's legs and it fell over to it's side after that was done aries returned to the spirit realm i walked up the little girl who awe-struck expression i kneel down on one knee and asked "are you OK little one?" which knock the little girl out of her daydream she looked me in the eye and nodded and i asked her "what's your name." and her replay was "meredy" i looked at her for a few more seconds before standing up and saying "well meredy how would you like to join our little group?" meredy then tackled me into the ground crying mumbling over and over "yes yes yes." i got up with her arms still wrapped around my neck i looked a Conner and said "this is gonna take awhile."

after a while all three of us made it out of the woods and went to a train station to buy three tickets to mangiola and next stop fairy tail on the train i was sleeping Conner was reading wizard weekly and meredy was confused when it stopped with a jerk i woke up. the three of us were heading in the direction of fairy tail and i heard whispers of 'that the black dragon slayer' 'i heard that he stopped a dark guild all by himself' 'is that cat like the one in fairy tail' and stuff like that and after a few minutes we were at the front doors of fairy tail Conner looked at me and asked "you ready partner?" i gave Conner a sideways nos and when we opened the doors we instantly sweat-drop

the three of us saw a bar fight happening tables being thrown chairs being smashed i sighed and let loose a burst of magic which stopped everyone in there tracks i then ask "is your guild master here?" a small man that was 4 foot even with white hair wearing a white shirt with fairy tail's symbol on it and a orange jacket orange shorts he also had jester shoes and hat he looked at me and asked "i am makarov the 3rd guild master of fairy tail i can i do for you?" "we want to join fairy tail" when i said that everything was quit. for some reason i knew this was going to be a fantastic time here


End file.
